Guerrieri di Manawydan
About us ''Guerrieri di Manawydan '' rose from a common desire: to join together people with similar ideals and intentions. The aim is to have fun and grow together, helping each other in the world of Dofus, so much that the entire guild is compared to a large family where confidence is the main ingredient, keeping us united and in harmony. Faraeta, Alun and Tualach are the founders since January 2008. They formed a very solid group of active players able and willing to help even those who are beginners. Rules There are no strict rules, just respect, loyalty and brotherhood towards the members of the guild and towards the whole gaming community; in fact warriors will use always diplomacy, avoiding insults, vulgarity, blasphemy, theft and any other improper behavior. Requirements * Alignement: Neutral or Bontarian; * Maturity; * P2P or about to become P2P in the way to follow every guild's activities, everywhere. What we offer Support, help, fun and dungeons organization to drop resources that everyone needs, never forgetting that this is a game so, stress and disputes must be far from our guild. We have two active paddock for Dragoturkeys and two guild houses. If you want to try to live with us, you can ask any member or contact one of the founders for a trial period, throughout you will able to know us and decide if it's born the right agreement between us to remain together. Members/Membri Pandawa *'Faraeta' - Leader (Founder) - Lvl.193 *'Madpa' - Mascot ''- Lvl.145 *'Kalistah''' - Initiate - Lvl.120 Feca *'Zayra' - Protector ''- Lvl.185 *'Tualach''' - Second in Command (Founder) - Lvl.164 Sacrier *'Lugaz' - Treasurer - Lvl.188 *'Pandorino' - Protector - Lvl.167 *'Leadkiller' - Mascot ''- Lvl.132 *'Rajakt''' - Mascot - Lvl.136 Iop *'MorganO'Bree' - Second in Command - Lvl.199 *'Legio-Ita' - Treasurer - Lvl.187 *'Alun' - Torturer (Founder) - Lvl.145 *'Armedanddangerous' - Guard - Lvl.128 *'Torellinas-daughter' - Masco''t - Lvl.114 *'Sir-Cardinho''' - Initiate - Lvl.80 *'Mari-Puccia' - Initiate - Lvl.83 *'Frank-Zappa' - Initiate - Lvl.77 *'Nemo-wawa '-'' Initiate'' - Lvl.51 Xelor *'Jseu' - Chosen One - Lvl.200 *'Esershak' - Scout - Lvl.168 *'Cyrusblack' - Initiate - Lvl.116 *'Fighissimo' - Mascot ''- Lvl.108 Enutrof *'Deuce-Deuce''' - Treasure Hunter - Lvl.193 *'Cim-derep' - Treasure Hunter - Lvl.194 *'Vangalo' - Thief ''- Lvl.186 *'Ciullatore''' - Mascot ''- Lvl.154 Sadida *'Fighetta-Ita''' - Treasurer - Lvl.191 *'Potkanek' - Initiate - Lvl.185 *'Thepainkiller' -'' Protector'' - Lvl.174 *'Torellina' - Mascot - Lvl.99 *'Snorrj' - Reservist ''- Lvl.71 Eniripsa *'Miss-Lem''' - Protector - Lvl.199 *'Pastina' - Muse - Lvl.176 *'Maddina' - Muse - Lvl.168 *'Valeacuz' - Muse - Lvl.164 *'Torissima' - Mascot ''- Lvl.141 *'Miel-Pops''' - Mascot - Lvl.140 Osamodas *'Torellino '- Craftsman - Lvl.170 *'Seleapitris' - Scout - Lvl.139 *'Norgold' - Scout ''- Lvl.136 *'Victorin''' - Initiate - Lvl.43 Sram *'Karmik '- Spy ''- Lvl.160 *'Pippus''' - Craftsman - Lvl.152 *'King-Traps' - Initiate - Lvl.127 Ecaflip *'Cat-Rua' - Second in Command ''- Lvl.145 *'Fairydawn''' -'' Breeder ''- Lvl.117 *'Manuthebest' - Initiate - Lvl.114 Cra *'Lupetto' - Chosen One - Lvl.85 *'Freccina' - Initiate - Lvl.64 Allied Guilds/Gilde Alleate *Abarth *Babylon *Bohemian Cavalry *Heaven Knights *Inquisition *The Italian Job *Piwi's Fight Club *The Elkamysts Chi Siamo ''Guerrieri di Manawydan '' nasce da un desiderio comune: riunire un gruppo di persone con simili ideali e intenti. Lo scopo è divertirci e crescere insieme, aiutandoci a vicenda nel mondo di Dofus, tant'è che l'intera gilda è paragonanile ad una grande famiglia dove la fiducia del prossimo è l'ingrediente principale che ci mantiene uniti ed in armonia. Faraeta, Tualach ed Alun sono i fondatori che da Gennaio 2008 hanno formato un gruppo ben solido ed attivo di giocatori capaci e disponibili ad aiutare anche chi è alle prime armi. Regole Non ci sono regole ferree, ma deve vigere il rispetto, la lealtà e la fratellanza verso i membri della gilda e non solo; i guerrieri adopereranno sempre diplomazia all'interno della comunità di gioco, evitando offese, volgarità, bestemmie, furti e qualsiasi altro comportamento sconveniente. Requisiti * Allineamento Neutrale o Bontarian * Maturità * P2P o in procinto di diventare pagante, affinchè possa seguire ovunque la gilda e partecipare attivamente alla vita di gruppo Cosa Offriamo Sostegno, aiuto, divertimento ed organizzazione continua di dungeons e caccie per droppare le risorse di cui ognuno necessita, non dimenticandoci mai che questo è un gioco e come tale lo viviamo; stress e litigi devono stare ben lontani dalla nostra gilda. Abbiamo due paddock attivi nella produzione di Dragoturkey e due case di gilda. Se vuoi provare a convivere con noi, puoi chiederlo a qualsiasi membro o contattare direttamente uno dei fondatori per un periodo di prova dove conoscerci e decidere in seguito se è nata da entrambi la giusta intesa per restare insieme.